Strange Awakening
by Krotchtoastlover
Summary: Self insert. Sara gets dropped into Symphonia before the world is split in two. Yes its four thousand years before the game starts.
1. Chapter 1

Strange Awakening

I was in bed when it happened. A strange nauseous feeling in my stomach, I couldn't open my eyes and I felt paralyzed. My brain kicked into overdrive, what was happening? I felt like I was moving, but that had to be a symptom of what I was feeling because I was in bed. Then it felt like there was snow falling on me, a wind blew and I was frozen. After what felt like hours I was able to open my eyes and move around again. When I did open my eyes, all I could see was white. I was outside in the middle of a field covered in snow. In the distance there was a snowy city with a wall surrounding it, it looked strange and unfamiliar. I got up and noticed that I was not in my pajamas but in my ski-suit, a logical outfit for my surroundings. I blinked a few times and looked around myself, hoping one time that my eyes would open and this dream would end. It didn't. I figured I might as well head to the city to get out of the blistering cold and find a way to wake myself up.

The closer I got towards the city, the more familiar it got. It wasn't familiar to the eyes, oh no, I just had a strange sense that I had been there before. Déjà vu, that's the word.

Upon entering the city it became familiar to my sight as well but I couldn't place where I had seen it before, maybe a previous dream. A child ran past me almost slipping on the ice, he seemed unaffected by the cold. In fact everyone around me seemed unaffected by it, walking around in strange clothing that seemed out of this world. As I started to wander, what I now realized was only a small town built around a giant church, I noticed to my far right what looked like a newspaper stand. I started towards it, as it may have some clues to where I was. When I picked up the paper, appropriately titled 'Snow News,' the cover was plastered with pictures of what looked like World War Two post atomic bomb. The headline read: Great War just got bigger. I flipped through a few more pages until I passed one that made me not only drop the paper but faint.

When I awoke I was in a bed in a room that I recognized as part of the inn, how did I know this? I have been here before, many times. This beautiful snowy town with the giant church was my favorite town in this world. A world that seemed to still be in one piece, but by the article in the paper I knew it wouldn't be long until it was in two.

What did I mean by THIS world you ask? I will give you a hint. The headline of the article was: 'Giant Karlahn Tree Withering?'

Queue hyperventilating, I knew this wasn't a dream anymore.

"Oh good you're up!" A girl with long green hair exclaimed as she and her four companions entered the small room.

"She seems to be in distress" The beautiful man with auburn, spiky hair stated, His purple clothing flowing behind him as he started towards my bed.

If you are still oblivious to my location, it was Flanoir before the four people in front of me split this world in two. Before the four people in front of me became angels. Before the woman with green hair dies. Before the man with blue hair betrays all of the other people in the room. Before the young boy, with the blond hair goes insane. Before the man in purple finds his true love and has a child.

Not only am I in my favorite video game, but I am four thousand years in the past of my favorite video game. That's right, I am in Tales of Symphonia.

I looked around the room in complete astonishment. It looked so real.

I noticed that my ski-suit was in the corner of the room, which made me immediately check what I was wearing. Amazing. I don't know who or what brought me here but they have a really good fashion sense. My outfit was a black dress that went to about my thighs, although it may be longer. It had the crazy swirls that adorn the outfits in symphonia although it was in white. I also had white leggings on, which made my legs look extremely pale.

I looked up when I heard murmuring. Oh right, I forgot I wasn't the only one in the room. "Uhm, so what happened?"I asked.

"You fainted and we brought you here." The purple clad man stated. I could feel my cheeks heating up.

"Oh, okay… so uhm, My names Sara?"

"Oh! That's an unusual name! My name is Martel, and these three boys are Yuan, Kratos and Mithos." The girl with green hair exclaimed while first pointing to a man with blue hair, then the man in purple and finally the child with blonde hair. I found it funny how many similarities Martel had with Collete.

"Well its great to meet you!" I exclaimed while a smile spread across my face. I always wondered about this journey while playing Tales of Symphonia.

"So are you feeling any better?" Mithos asked me, I was surprised by the look of concern on his face. He seemed so nice for someone who would turn into a major bad guy.

What do I say? Should I tell them I am from another world or should I lie and pretend I have amnesia? Amnesia would definitely be the smarter route, I know for sure I would get their help. "I don't know. I just got so scared when I saw what the paper said. I don't even know where I am or where I am supposed to be going. Physically I think I am fine though."

"Hmm…" was kratos' response. "She seems to be suffering from amnesia. What is the first thing you remember?"

"Ahh, I woke up not far away from here. When I saw the city I had figured it would be safest for me here."

"She should probably stay with us for a while. I mean we cant just leave her in a strange town where she doesn't know anyone." Martel told everyone.

"Y-Yeah! Good idea Martel! Would you like to join us Sara?" Mithos exclaimed. I think he is more like Genis then I thought.

"It wont be easy, you will have to know how to protect yourself and fight. With the war going on we will be faced with many foes." Kratos stated.

"I can fight." Was my answer, which was followed by a squeal from Martel.

"This is going to be so much fun! I finally have a girl to talk to!"

I just smiled and looked over to Yuan, who hadn't spoke the entire time we were conversing. He seemed off in his own world staring in Martel's direction. It made me remember about the one side-quest in the game where we find out that the two get engaged eventually.

"So then its official, welcome to the group Sara!"

I was finally going to be able to put all of my Karate, Taekwondo and sword fighting lessons to use. Although I am not too sure I could kill another human being. Only time would tell I suppose.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! So this is a little behind schedule but I forgot that it was thanksgiving last weekend (In Canada) so I ended up doing family stuff. Here it is though! I set the next update for Monday night. **

**A special thanks to Zeni Ooru, Dokhidamo (Thanks for pointing that out! And I wonder how its going to turn out as well but I seem to be heading in that direction now don't I?), ShadedUmbreon, Kitsunkuruoshii, Sakuya, BlackRose-FlowerofDeath and Springflowerangel. You guys make my life for reviewing! 33**

**Also I don't own anything! On with the story!**

"So, uhm, where to first?" I asked, not long after my welcome.

"Well it would seem we will be staying here till the snow storm passes, give us a chance to catch up on our sleep and restock our supplies." Yuan stated, from the way he spoke I knew he was just as cocky and arrogant as he was in the game.

"Good idea, I will go talk to the inn keeper and request another room, unless you would prefer to move this to my mansion?" Kratos asked while moving closer to the door.

"No we should be fine here, plus it would be much safer than moving to your mansion outside the city." Martel answered with a strange sparkle in her eye. "Oh, and make sure the other room has three beds, so the three of you boys can share a room."

Okay so she is a bit less filtered when it comes to conversation than Collette. I must admit that that was even a bit rude.

"B-but we always share a room Martel, why not this time? I would l-like to stay with you and Sara!" Mithos exclaimed.

"Now now Mithos, Sara and I have a lot of girl talk to be attending to, seeing as how I have not had the luxury of it in a long while." Martel replied, very unlike Collette. So my previous views were wrong, I guess the only thing they had in common was the same mana signature.

As the men all left the room Martel's gaze shifted to me, she looked me up and down like she was critiquing me. Truth be told it made me fairly uncomfortable and I shifted in my seat. I glanced down at my hands wondering if I somehow offended her, but when I raised my eyes and made eye contact I knew I hadn't. "Uhhh, what was this about girl talk?" I finally asked.

"It was just an excuse to get them all out of here. I mean I love them all but sometimes a girl just needs her space to think." She answered me. Her tone had lowered a bit indicating that she was somewhat ashamed of her actions.

"Oh Martel, its okay to feel like that," I answered at the same time my stomach growled. "Uhm, could it be possible to go get some food?"

"Oh, of course, it's still daylight outside so we can go out and get the supplies to if you would like." She answered while moving her stuff to the empty bed in the room.

"Yeah, and I kindof need a katana too, so that I can fight..." I told her awkwardly.

"That's already on my list," she answered me while pulling a piece of parchment out of her dress. I looked down at my dress to see if mine mad a hidden pocket like hers, but no such luck.

"Now, what else to put on here? No……got that….. OH! Yes we need that."

Now she is talking to herself. She really must not get her alone time. "Uhh should we get going then?"

"Hmm…?," She looked up. "Oh! Yes of course lets go we will stop and get the boys now." She said while getting up. She glanced around to make sure she had everything before moving towards the door. I quickly got out of the bed before moving to my snow suit.

"Oh, you won't need that. There may be a snow storm but it doesn't get over the high walls surrounding the city, its quite warm outside actually." She told me while walking out the door.

_Warm?_ In _Flanoir?_ That's like saying Antarctica is warm. Of course I should probably catch up to her…. I thought before running out the door to look for where she went. But of course were still in Flanoir so the room was next door and they were all just leaving the room. Thank goodness, otherwise I might have been a little lost.

As we exited the Inn I took a real look around and noticed that the snow city was warmer than expected, I estimate about -50C and being from Canada, what I was wearing was warm enough. Snow and ice still clung to the city in ways that made it look like it belonged there. It was beautiful to say the least. I could easily imagine it was the most romantic place I have been. It also reminded me of home though, which was a little sad, I may never get back home. I looked around this place and knew that if I ever got stuck in this world that I would settle back down in Flanoir, but I hope that that would never happen.


	3. Chapter 3

**School is back in so i offically have a computer to post the crazy amounts of chapters i have written for this story. I am really sorry about the delay, my computer crashed and a bunch more of excuses but those dont really matter cause the story awaits us... Lol **

**So i dont own any of the stuff thats from the game, just little ole me and the crazy plot that will thicken quite crazily. **

**I also apologize for any mistakes as i dont have spell check to fix my typos and stuff on this computer.**

Flanoir is alot bigger than i thought it would be, i mean after a good ten minutes walk we arrived at the nearest shop. After picking out alot of supplies and food I realized just how high tech this world is compared to the future. They had cash registers. CASH REGISTERS. Which just freaked me out wondering just what else they had technology wise here.

Walking back to the inn i found myself humming Kratos' theme, which just made me wish i was home playing the game instead of in it. I curse myself for being so in my head as i notice i have lost the others. Glancing around i see no people in my immediate area as well. Spinning in a few circles I decide to go up the stairs for a better view of where the inn would be in the city. The wind worsens the higher up the stairs i get dropping the temperature drastically. My cheeks start to hurt from the cold and in an attempt to get warm them i rub my hands over them. I reach the over look point and see a green and purple dot not too far down the center street so i quickly take off in that direction.

"There you are!" Martel calls as i approach them. "Where did you go? You just disappeared!"

"Ah, sorry! I was thinking and must have fell behind."

"We should probably hurry back to the inn the temperature seems to be dropping..."

"Yeah sorry... Where is Yuan and Mithos?"

"Oh we sent them on ahead to start supper."

When we arrived back to the Motel we moved to the eating area in the back where Mithos was cooking and Yuan was huddled up under his cape at the table. The sight made me want a cape of my own, before coming to my senses and deciding that it would make me fall alot more often due to my own clumsyness.

"Sara! I am glad they found you so quickly, you couldve froze out there!" Mithos exclaimed climbing off the chair he was standing on so he could mix the soup he was cooking.

"Me too!" I answered as i walked over to the stove, "What kind of soup did you decide to cook?"

"Miso, I was craving tomato soup though."

"Why didnt you just cook it then?" I figured i should act confused and ask some questions.

"Kratos is scared of them."

I had you try and contain my giggles as Kratos glared in Mithos' direction.

"I am not scared of them. I simply think they are disgusting and need to be wiped off the face of the planet."

That just made me laugh harder and his glare soon turned to me. I coughed and cleared my throat beofre turning back to Mithos and asking when supper would be done. After he answered with a lengthly twenty minutes we fell into an easy silence sitting around the table.

"Hey didnt you guys say Kratos owns a mansion in this area?"

"Yeah, this big shot is a duke so he is just rolling in the money." Yuan told me with a huge smile on his face. As if he was attempting to make the 'Duke' angrier than he already was.

"He was also a General in the Tetheallen army before he met us." Martel added.

"He even started to train me!" Mithos said while moving over to stir the soup again.

"So your very rich and experience with a sword then?" I asked him.

"So it would seem."

Soon after Mithos dished us all out some soup which we ate as quickly as we could. The soup not only cured my hunger and made me warm but it made me tired. So after volunteering to wash the dishes i excused myself to Martel and i's room for the night. Not even bothering to change i curled up in the closest bed and fell into a fitful sleep.

I dreamed i was home again. Playing baseball with my family team. We were joking around and having a blast as usual before returning home and turning on sports highlights. At some point we decided to order pizza and we were drinking beer. A normal Saturday night for us.

It felt so real that i found myself crying when i woke and realized i wasnt joking around with my dad or arguing with my mother about which team was going to win. I glanced over at Martel happy to see she was still asleep as I stood and made my way out of the room.

When i reached the kitchen i grabbed a glass and filled it full of water then moved to sit at the table. Only then noticing Kratos' head resting against the table. He must have fallen asleep here for some reason.

Not sure how to go about waking him up I stood there looking at him for a minute. Finally deciding the safest bet would be to call his name I did. He shot up startled looking aroung with his hand on the hilt of his sword before his eyes settled on me. Only then did i remember my swollen eyes and bed head, so i tilted my head forward so my hair would cover my face.

"Sara?"

"You must have fell asleep at the table. I just got up for a glass of water." I explained to him, hoping he didnt catch a gook look at my face.

He tilted his head to the right and asked, "Are you okay?"

"Uhm, yeah." Great. Not fast enough.

"You were crying though." He said, like he was concerned about me.

I had to be quick on a good response to that , and after giving a sad sigh i answered, "Just frusterated with myself for not remembering anything." Locking my green eyes with his curious ones hoping that he wouldnt catch the lie.

Only then did his look change to sympathy. A look i hated on anyones face. I hate sympathy, it just makes me feel like they are looking down on me. I turned and rushed out of the room leaving a very confused Kratos in my wake. I finished my water and placed it on the bedside table before climbing back into the bed. Staring at the roof i started to regret overreacting and rushing back to the room. Although there was nothing i could do about it now. Pushing my blonde curls out of my face and turning to face the wall i closed my eyes and started to slip back into sleep the last thought on my mind was hope that the next time i woke i would be back in my bed at home and this all being a crazy dream.


End file.
